This invention relates to a novel apparatus and more particularly relates to a new apparatus utilizing power for driving tools.
In primitive societies, most tasks were performed by hand. Simple tools were all that were available so people had to rely on their strength either individually or in groups. Hammers, axes and similar tools were utilized to assemble or divide components and the like.
As civilization evolved, specialization came into existence. Individuals developed skills or talents that enabled them to earn a living doing particular tasks. Some persons prepared building materials, others constructed buildings, still others produced furnishings for the buildings. These experts continued to employ hand tools but they were modified for the specific task that the individual performed as his primary work.
With the development of combustion engines and electrical motors, many hand tools were redesigned to accommodate the motors. Initially, these power sources were large and cumbersome, so they generally were employed with tools that could be used at a permanent location. As the designs of motors and engines were refined, power sources became available that were smaller in size and lighter in weight. This enabled tool manufacturers to offer portable power tools that could be transported to the work site rather than the other way around.
Power saws, drills, hammers and the like were adopted by many professionals since such tools enabled a craftsman to accomplish more in a given period of time with much less effort and fatigue. Even amateurs such as homeowners or hobbyists started to use power tools because of their convenience. Amateurs avoided purchasing power tools only when they could find no way to justify or rationalize the expenditure.
Although the popularity of power tools increased tremendously through the years, some tasks ordinarily still are performed using hand tools. Such a situation frequently occurs when the power tools that are available for the particular task present their own problems. The problems may include high cost and more commonly significant deficiencies in performance and/or convenience.
One such task is the splitting of logs for firewood. Although a number of different power splitters have been proposed, most people still perform the task with hand tools such as a maul and a wedge. One log splitting device that received considerable publicity for a short period of time included a giant tapered screw that was connected to a power source. One embodiment involved the attachment of the screw to a wheel of a vehicle that had been raised off the ground. The user pushed the log manually against the rotating end of the screw so the screw could advance into the log and split it into pieces.
While this device in theory appeared to be a useful means for splitting a log, in practice it presented very serious drawbacks. One was the high risk of injury to the user through accidental contact with the screw.
This risk was increased by the fact that operation of the screw required a second person in the vehicle to control the rotation of the screw. Since this required that one person be inside the vehicle and another outside at the front or rear of the vehicle close to the ground, it was very difficult for one person to communicate with the other while performing his part of the operation. In case of an emergency, the parties could not communicate quickly enough to avert serious injury. This device has been withdrawn from the market.
A power log splitter that currently is being used to some extent is the hydraulic ram apparatus. These units are mounted with engines on trailers that are towed to the work site. Since they are very expensive, a casual wood splitter ordinarily rents the machine rather than purchasing his own unit.
To use the apparatus after the engine has been started, a log is placed in a cradle in the path of the ram with one end against a fixed stop member. Thereafter the hydraulic cylinder driving a wedge-shaped ram is activated forcing the wedge through the log.
Although hydraulic ram devices can successfully split logs, they are not without their own problems. One is that they are very expensive. Two, they are cumbersome to move and use. Most importantly, they are dangerous to use since the force applied to the log is quite great which may cause a log to split so violently that the pieces fly in all directions. Thus, if the person splitting the logs or bystanders do not exercise a high degree of care, someone may be struck with a flying fragment and injured seriously.
From the above discussion, it is clear that previously proposed power driven tools have been less than satisfactory in some applications and particularly for splitting logs. Thus, there is a need for a new powerized apparatus that overcomes the shortcomings of earlier devices.
The present invention provides a novel power driving apparatus with features and advantages not found in previous devices. The power driving apparatus of the invention provides the operator with a high degree of control over the use thereof. This reduces the risk of injury. Since an operator can control closely the rate at which force is applied, the risk of objects flying into the surrounding area is greatly reduced.
The power driving apparatus of the present invention is simple in design and can be produced relatively inexpensively. Commercially available materials and components can be used in the manufacture of the apparatus of the invention. Conventional metal fabrication techniques and procedures can be employed using semiskilled labor in the manufacture thereof.
The power driving apparatus is light in weight and can be carried to the job site. Most adults can use the apparatus of the invention conveniently and efficiently after only a minimum of instruction. The apparatus can be employed for a variety of tasks including log splitting; driving of posts, piles, casing, etc.; hammering; crushing and the like.
The apparatus is durable in construction and has a long useful life. Little maintenance is required to keep the apparatus in good working condition. The apparatus can be adapted easily to accomodate different operating conditions.